We have developed a simple bioassay procedure with permits evaluation of the potency of industrial airborne chemicals as sensory irritant. Qualitative and quantitative predictions to humans can be made and tolerance as well as cumulative effects can be evaluate. Predictions made from this animal model are to cover 5 orders of magnitude of exposure concentrations for human responses, from a no effect safe level, to acute lethality. To ascertin systemic effects of the same sensory irritants tested in this model they are also tested for their ability to increase sister chromatid exchange in bone marrow, regererating liver cells and alveolar macrophages of exposed mice.